


Sometimes University Raffles Are Pretty Good

by kiebs



Series: Soumako Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, SouMako Week, drabble-ish, mention of haru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke win a raffle for a weekend getaway at an inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes University Raffles Are Pretty Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Soumako week! :3

"This is surprisingly nice," Sousuke commented, dropping his duffel bag in the middle of the room.

"I'm surprised too," Makoto agreed. "It's really nice for a university raffle."

The taller boy hummed, glancing around the room. It was in a traditional style, complete with tatami mats and paper screens, but there was a new quality to the room that gave away the fact that the inn itself had been renovated very recently. That had been part of the reason their university had been holding the raffle, as a way to help promote the inn since apparently the owner was an alumnus or something. It was pretty generous, actually, considering just how nice the room was. Then again, the room was probably one of the cheaper rooms, as it had just enough room for him and Makoto and their things, but it was definitely nicer than anything Sousuke had been expecting.

(He was also a bit of a pessimist on occasion so that was mostly why he had been expecting something far less than what they actually got.)

Cheap room or not, it was a free and it was a whole weekend alone with Makoto without the likelihood of Nanase or Kisumi dropping in on them. Sousuke's lips quirked up. He found that he rather liked having his boyfriend's attention on him alone for the weekend. Then again, knowing Makoto, it wouldn't be one hundred percent undivided, but at least a good chunk of it would be on Sousuke and Sousuke alone.

He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. Makoto giggled, a cute sound that Sousuke absolutely loved, and placed his hands over the taller boy's that sat over his stomach. His hands were warm, as they usually were, and Sousuke nuzzled his neck. His reward was another adorable giggle, to which he grinned and nuzzled his boyfriend's warm skin again.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, his breath puffing against Makoto's neck.

His boyfriend shivered, laughing a little. "If you would stop tickling me, I would love some dinner."

"We did get here pretty late," Sousuke agreed, though he didn't move his arms.

"You have to let go of me, Sousuke," Makoto chided, rubbing his thumb against his wrist.

The taller boy grinned, closing his eyes. "Hm? Do I?"

"Ye~s. Now let me go."

The brunet boy squirmed in his grip, trying to escape but not really getting anywhere. That might be because Sousuke had tightened his hold just a little and also because Makoto tended to use force as often as an ostrich flew. As content as he was to just stand there and hold him, because he would do that if given the chance, Sousuke would admit that he himself was rather hungry. It had been a while since they had eaten lunch on the train so food was probably a good idea before they tried anything…intimate.

Because there was no way that Sousuke was going to pass up an uninterrupted weekend to not have at least one night of intimate touches. It was extremely hard at their apartment back in Tokyo because Makoto knew almost everyone and somehow between their freshman year and now, their apartment had become a virtual train station for their friends. And now that he and Makoto were dating, Nanase spent a stupid amount of time over when he wasn't training and glared at him like he had insulted his grandmother or something. It was incredibly annoying when Sousuke just wanted a night alone with his boyfriend.

Sighing overdramatically, Sousuke released Makoto, but grinned when the shorter boy turned with raised eyebrows and an incredulous look. Not that Makoto could hold that look, especially when Sousuke leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together. Sooner or later, the brunet boy would be able to do that, but at the moment, all Sousuke had to do was bat his eyelashes and bump their foreheads together and Makoto was a pile of mush. He wondered if that was mean to exploit his boyfriend's weakness like that.

"Let's get some dinner," he said, rubbing their noses together.

Makoto giggled again. "Okay. Let's try that little café next door."

"That's fine," Sousuke agreed. He leaned back just enough to give Makoto a hooded stare. "Then later you're mine."

He lowered his voice for added injury and was not disappointed.

Makoto's face lit up like a firework, his cheeks and ears glowing like embers. He stuttered some kind of response that included multiple uses of Sousuke's name and what might have been "pervert", but all the taller boy really cared about was the fact that Makoto was cute when flustered and he hadn't said no. He did, of course, look mildly offended when he started chuckling lowly, but that was fine.

"You're a jerk~!" Makoto whined, swatting his chest.

"I'm _your_ jerk," Sousuke responded, kissing his forehead.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."


End file.
